


The Kingdom of Plenty

by Leidolette



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dogscape (Creepypasta)
Genre: Deconstruction, Gen, POV First Person, Story within a Story, dogscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: A very old woman tells her grandkids of the way things once were.
Kudos: 2





	The Kingdom of Plenty

Oh, is it time already, children? I see that you are all ready for a story. How about one from the old days? Yes, yes, I think that will do for tonight. But first, I have some questions for you:

What is starvation?

What is rich?

What is poor?

Do any of you know?

I see some of you older ones nodding, and I'm proud of your progress in your studies. But none of you have ever seen these things -- or felt them firsthand.

I have known starvation, and cold. For this was in the time before Dog. Puppyfruit did not hang from membranes, the ground was not warm and alive with Dogflesh. I was a little child then, perhaps only just your age. Oh, I hear your laugh, dear ones, but I was young once too. 

There was war where I lived when I was very small. Guns and gangs were the only constants that I knew. Then my aunt and and uncle were killed, and my family had to leave. We fled to the camps. It was crowded there, and everything was chilly and damp all the time.

I remember the very day it happened. I was waiting in a ration line with my mother -- it was so terribly long, children -- when everything changed. A shudder shook the ground, a shake like a animal twitching in a dream, then, in an instant, the world was Dog and Dog was the world.

For a time, chaos reigned. Some women clung to men thought to be powerful, placing themselves subservient to them, as in the old order. Petty generals still commanded ragtag groups with promises of wealth and success.

But, so quickly, the trappings of how things had been before fell away. These groups of would-be tyrants soon dispersed, or ate themselves with violence. For what could a great man provide his followers, except more Dog?

Things became as you see them now. 

Kith and kin roam the Dogscape in bands: eating Dog, wearing Dog, crafting with Dog. We have nothing that cannot be made with parts gathered from Dog. We have no metal, no glass, no wood. Oh, children, you don't need to hide your yawns; I know these words mean very little to you, and the sun has long set on the Dog Spine in the distance. Don't worry, I'm almost finished.

There is conflict still, illness still. Sadness won't leave the world until the last human being does. But never will humanity be alone or cold or hungry again. For there is only Dog, and the Dog and its gifts are free for everyone.

Eternal Dog. 

Good Dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wrote this because I was annoyed the original story theorized a patriarchal, violence-based group, despite how insanely different a dog world might be. It would be post-scarcity in a lot of ways.


End file.
